1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stackable structures and more particularly to the field of forming systems having particular value in assembling concrete form systems. More specifically, this invention includes modular panels that can be assembled into concrete form systems. Still more specifically, this invention includes interacting brackets for interconnecting stacked panels and for lifting and positioning such modular panels.
2. State of the Prior Art
Form systems are well known and widely used to construct desired structures, such as walls, enclosures, foundations, and the like, from pourable and hardenable material such as concrete. To accomplish this type of construction, it is necessary to construct a form system that will define the dimensions of the desired structure. It has long been known to construct such forms at a site where the desired structure is to be constructed, and when structure has been completed, to simply disassemble the form system. Such processes require on-site assembly and disassembly is wasteful of labor and material, can interfere with the progress of other work, and must be repeated for successive jobs.
As an improvement in form systems, it has been known to utilize reusable building forms. Many reusable form systems are constructed of more durable materials, such as metals, with aluminum being a material that is both lightweight and durable. The metal reusable form systems are durable, but are expensive to maintain and repair. Further, such form systems have not proven to be as effective in constructing large structures when compared to engineered form systems.
In all form systems it is necessary to provide sufficient strength and rigidity in the form walls to withstand the lateral pressures caused by the concrete material as it is deposited within the form system. The design of the form system will utilize both the strength of form walls and the cross-tying of the form walls to prevent outward bowing or other deformation. Engineered form systems involve the determination of the dimensions and strengths of materials necessary to accomplish the construction of the desired structure. In large form systems, it is known to develop the components of the form system in sections. These sections are often to large and heavy to be manually put in place at the construction site and are constructed to be placed by use of mechanical power, such as lifts or cranes. They are disassembled using mechanical power in a similar manner.
Various lifting mechanisms have been developed to permit cranes, or other lifting devices, to attach to the form sections or components, and to lift them into place and to remove them when the need for the form system has ended. It is common for such lifting mechanisms to be specially fabricated and affixed at selected placements on form components. Such lifting mechanisms do not serve any other function, and must be constructed of sufficient strength to safely bear the weight of whatever form components are involved.
It is known that engineered form systems can have component parts that are reusable, but due to the wide disparity of dimension of desired structures, it has been necessary to maintain a large number of form components that can accommodate forming various desired structures. This is costly both in materials to fabricate the various components, and in providing space to store them. Existing form systems do not include modular form panel interconnecting mechanisms that readily accomplish stacking of modular panels and also function as lifting mechanisms.
A need has developed for modular form structures that allow engineered form panels to be assembled in various combinations, such as by stacking vertically and extending longitudinally, to define various desired form system structures.